


Stubborn

by mollieblack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Getting Together, M/M, Phanfiction, Reality, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: The sexual tension between Dan and Phil is obvious - and it's becoming obvious even to them. For some reason, though, there doesn't seem to be any rush. Instead both boys seem absolutely determined NOT to be the first one to admit their feelings, and it becomes a game of a sort.





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, the vodka may have been a bad idea.

On the other hand, though... was it really?

Phil doesn't have the headspace to contemplate this subject at the moment, so instead he falls over in Dan's lap, using it as a pillow as he plays with the hem of Dan's dark jeans between his fingers, lip between his teeth in concentration. 

"We should play a game." Dan mumbles, and Phil rolls over on his back to look up at the brunette arched over him, smiling and reaching up to poke his flatmate's nose. 

"Why?"

"Because you have to when you drink!"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise we wasted that whole bottle!" Dan exclaims a bit too loudly and Phil sighs, allowing himself to be helped back to a sitting position and swaying a bit as his vision comes back into focus. 

"Fine... what game?" Phil stares intently at the spot between Dan's eyes - focusing as the world around him slowly stops spinning and he's able to feel confident that he's not about to tumble over. 

"Hmm... truth or dare." Dan decides, and Phil rolls his eyes, slamming the floor hard with the palms of his hands.

"Dan! That's sooooo boring!" he whines, earning himself a glare from the brown eyed man across from him.

"It's easy! It's a classic! And I don't see you suggesting anything different!" 

Phil thinks for a bit and then shrugs, giving up. 

"Alright then... but you ask first."

"Fine." Dan agrees with a sigh. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go recycle this bottle."

"Daaaaaaaaan!"

"Hey, it's your dare!" 

Phil pouts at Dan but stands up and pauses for a moment to let the world re-center before he sways on his feet, bringing the empty vodka bottle to the recycling bin and returning, plopping down with his knee brushing Dan's. He stares at the point where they connect for a few moments before he finally snaps his gaze back up to Dan's. 

"Dan! Oh - yeah!" he shakes his head slightly as he remembers that it's his turn to ask a question. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Dan says confidently and Phil sighs, trying to think of a good one.

"Who do you love most in the world?"

"Haru." the response comes almost immediately and Phil rolls his eyes, staring Dan down. "Fine..." Dan concedes, suddenly looking away and hunching his shoulders a bit, his fingers twisting as he looks up at Phil through his lashes. "You know, Phil. Are you really gonna make me say it?"

Phil's eyes widen as he looks at Dan and shakes his head, his mouth open in drunken confusion. "No I don't." he argues. That'd be silly. Why would he have asked the question if he knew the answer. 

Dan pauses for a moment before taking in a deep breath and letting it out, still looking up at Phil through guarding eyelashes. "It's you, Phil. Of course it's you."

Phil doesn't know why, but suddenly his stomach is in his chest and his heart's in his throat, and he feels like he's falling but he can't stop swaying as he stares blankly into Dan's eyes. It hits him after a moment, though, and he calms down and nods matter of fact-ly, it all suddenly making sense. Dan isn't too close to his family and Phil is his only friend... it's a fair assumption to think that he's the person that Dan loves the most. 

"Okay." is all he ends up saying. "Your turn."

Dan takes a deep breath and seems to shake off. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright... do you like anyone?"

"Yeah." Phil doesn't know why that just slipped out. He's tried to repress that one crush that he  _certainly doesn't_ have, and  _definitely hasn't_ had for years now. His drunken mind betrayed him, though, allowing his voice to speak before he could think.

"Ooh, Philly, who's the lucky girl?"

"No one." Phil blushes, avoiding Dan's gaze.

"Guy?"

"I said no one. It's my turn. Truth or dare?"

Dan still seems curious but gives up with a huff after a few moments, mumbling a slurred, "Truth."

Phil's mind blanks and he shrugs, knowing it's a cop-out, but hoping he can get away with it. And anyways... he's curious.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Hey! No re-asking questions!" 

"Aww but it's totally different for you! Just this one time?"

"Fine." Dan sighs with a roll of his eyes and Phil grins, knowing he's always able to win Dan over. The brunette caves to him too easily and he loves it. "Yeah... I do."

"Oooh, who is it?"

"Hey, you're not gonna tell me, I don't have to tell you!" 

"Fineee..." Phil agrees, huffing a sigh and leaning onto Dan's shoulder - needing some support to stay upright. Dan's arm wraps around him and they lean back against the sofa - sitting on the ground between the couch and the coffee table. 

"Can we just sleep here?" Phil asks after several moments of silence and Dan giggles, turning his head to laugh into Phil's hair.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm drunk."

"You're a drunk idiot."

"Well you love me, so what does that make you?"

"A bigger idiot?"

"Yeah!" Phil grins at his 'win', and giggles, making his head bump up and down a bit on top of Dan's shoulder. The room goes silent as the two boys go into a bit of a drunken haze, and Phil thinks he might actually get his wish of sleeping rested against the couch with his head on Dan's shoulder. Which is definitely not making his heart beat faster. Not at all. 

"I love you too, you know?" Phil curses his drunk brain, his mind beginning to spin and his heart catching in his throat. He has his head on Dan's shoulder and he's talking about love? This is a recipe for disaster and Phil knows it. 

His mind is put to ease, though, when Dan just chuckles and nods, humming softly.

Phil gets to sleep where he'd been hoping to.

Dan does too - but for him it's not a where, it's a who.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan wakes up with a splitting headache and gently shoves Phil off his shoulder - making his way to the bathroom and pulling down a bottle of ibuprofen, popping a few before bringing the bottle back out in case Phil needs it when he wakes up. 

He groans and puts his head in his hands as he sits at the table eating the cereal he briskly threw in a bowl, staring the food down from between his fingers - knowing it'll either cure him or make him puke. 

It's a chance he's willing to take and he begins carefully spooning the food into his mouth, soon realizing how good it feels and downing the whole bowl, picking it up and tipping it to his mouth to get the last bits of milk from the bottom. He sits back against his chair and sighs, his mind tracing over the events of the night before.

So... Phil likes someone. 

As much as a part of Dan is angry for not knowing until it was brought out by a stupid drinking game - as much as part of him is despairing over the idea of Phil falling for someone who isn't him... a bigger part of him feels victorious. Dan knows Phil, and he knows his best friend hasn't been spending tons of time with anyone recently. Unless it's a 'from afar' type of crush, Dan has a pretty good idea of who Phil fancies... and he feels smug as fuck.

Dan walks with a new bounce in his step as he goes to the gaming room to edit a video, contemplating all the methods to get Phil to confess - or the methods to make  _sure_ it's him Phil likes... and maybe have some fun teasing him while he's at it. 

Dan's almost done with the video by the time Phil stumbles into the room - hands on his temples and eyes scrunched nearly shut. 

"How are you actually doing anything productive right now?" Phil grumbles and Dan chuckles and shrugs, not looking away from the computer screen.

"It's a magical little thing called food and painkillers, Phil. You should try it."

Phil makes a loud 'Hmmmmphf!' and leaves the room. He returns twenty minutes later looking a bit revitalized and Dan smiles, ushering his flatmate to the seat beside him.

"Wanna look over the video before I make it public?" Dan asks and Phil groans but nods his head, plopping down in the office chair.

They watch the video together and Dan's mind is still whirring on ways to tease Phil about his crush, plotting several schemes and tricks when Phil interrupts his thought process.

"So Dan... do you look at your crush like that?"

Dan pauses and glances at the screen. Phil had paused the video and Dan in the video was staring at Phil with a huge smile on his face, dimples caving in and his eyes soft as he looked towards the blue eyed man speaking to the camera. 

"Maybe." Is Dan's only reply, mentally patting himself on the back for fighting the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. 

He'd almost forgotten.

He'd learned something about Phil last night... but Phil had also learned something about him.

There's no way Phil could know  _who_ it was, though... Dan could like several people. It could be... uh... PJ? Or um... Louise? Maybe Bryony? 

His mind beginning to spin with panic, Dan shakes his head to scatter the thoughts. Phil isn't as deductive and contemplative as he is... he probably just thinks it's a celebrity crush. Which... he supposes you could classify it as... technically.

They start the video again and make it public, and sure enough twenty minutes later 'heart eyes howell' gifs are flying around tumblr like a flock of seagulls at the beach, but Dan just smiles and shows Phil one where the blue eyed man is glancing below screen towards Dan's side. Having been there, Dan knows that at that moment he'd gotten an itch on his knee and had scratched it, the sound making Phil look over, but now he shows Phil his laptop with a grin. 

"Whacha lookin' at there, Philly?" he teases and Phil flushes, smacking his shoulder but not so hard to make him drop the laptop.

"Actually shut up!" Phil complains and Dan laughs loudly, shutting his computer and bumping Phil's shoulder with his own as he goes to put down the laptop on the coffee table, settling into the couch and putting on a mindless TV show. 

Phil joins him and they watch for a while, but now Dan's hyper-aware and notices the few times Phil's gaze flicks over to him. He looks back when he notices it, but Phil's always turned back towards the TV by then, so they never make eye contact. 

"So..." Dan starts after the second episode is already halfway through. "Tell me more about this crush of yours, Phil." he grins evilly at the black haired man who sighs and shakes his head, a smile threatening to pull on his lips.

"I'm not telling you anything." Phil replies in a small voice. "Why don't you tell me about yours?"

"I'll give you a hint if you give me a hint."

Phil seems to think over this for a while before letting out a loud sigh and shaking his head, shrugging dramatically. "Fine."

"Alright... They love animals." Dan admits, trying to fight a grin as he sees Phil's eyes light up for a moment before he composes himself and clears his throat.

"Oh... cool."

".....And?" Dan asks, prompting Phil to continue. "I gave you my hint, it's your turn!"

"Right." Phil responds quickly with a shake of his head as if he'd forgotten and Dan can't help but think how cute it is when Phil gets dragged off to his own world like that.

"Um... he's really loud an da sarcastic shit sometimes." Phil says with a giggle and Dan gasps dramatically.

"Phil! You swore!" he exclaims, putting a hand over his heart in mock-shock.

"Shut up." Phil chuckles and there's a moment of silence... of a general understanding between the two of them before Phil finally breaks it, coughing quietly.

"Well... if you ever want to tell me, I promise I'll only make fun of you a little." 

"Fuck off, mate!" Dan laughs, throwing a pillow at Phil who barely manages to catch it, nearly falling off the couch. "And no. I'm never going to tell you. Not unless you tell me first."

"Not a chance, Howell." Phil says with a dangerous smile and they lock eyes. Something in that moment seems to be decided. A game. A challenge. A mutual understanding but an unwillingness to speak it out loud before the other, and Dan knows he caves to Phil often, but this is one thing he's not going to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Dan..." Phil starts, trying his hardest not to smile as he stirs his cereal. It's been two days since they got drunk, and he's been trying to out-wait the other man and let the brunette take the bait of asking first, but he can't help it anymore. "Do you think you're in love?" he winks suggestively at Dan across the couch, who laughs and accidentally spits out a bit of cereal onto his chin, wiping it off and sending a glare to Phil that says 'you made this happen'. 

"Oh no... you know, I'm not even so certain I like them anymore." Dan responds smoothly with a nonchalant shrug, scooping a new spoonful into his mouth and chewing carefully. "It was just a silly crush. Anyways, there's no way they'd ever like me back." the younger man takes this moment to glance over and give Phil a 'look' before turning back to his bowl.

"Oh yeah... that makes sense." Phil agrees, scrambling in his mind for a retort. "Well I think I might just have to give up on my crush too. He's really stubborn and is kind of a jerk to me."

"He?" Dan asks with a smirk and Phil shrugs.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you it was a guy before?"

"Maybe."

"Well he is."

"Okay." Dan's giggles are barely contained and Phil knows, but his flatmate keeps it together just barely as he shrugs and shakes out the tension in his cheeks, resuming a serious expression. "Well if he doesn't treat you well, you certainly shouldn't associate with him anymore." Dan looks Phil in the eye with great importance and it's all Phil can do not to break down laughing. 

"Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll stop talking to him for good."

"Sounds like a plan." Dan agrees and Phil smiles as he eats his breakfast, intentionally not reacting to Dan's last response. 

"So Phil, should we film a Sims today?" Dan asks after a few moments, the teasing conversation put behind him... but Phil isn't so ready to let go of it yet. Instead he just keeps eating as if Dan never said a word. 

"Phil?"

Smiling at his bowl Phil continues to eat, losing his grip on himself and beginning to quietly chuckle as he carefully avoids Dan's gaze.

"Phil!" Dan waits a few more minutes before sighing dramatically and getting up to return his now empty bowl to the kitchen. "You're an idiot." he mumbles back at Phil who just smiles.

He manages to ignore Dan for nearly an hour... before his flatmate takes a shower and comes out completely naked. 

It's not like it's anything Phil hasn't seen before, but instead of just heading back to his room to change, Dan just comes to the couch and plops down next to Phil, taking the remote and changing the show Phil was watching without a word. Phil nearly chokes in surprise - seeing Dan naked in passing isn't anything new... but this is weird.

"Um... hi."

"Not ignoring me anymore, are you now?" Dan asks with a smirk as he puts on Buffy and leans back against the couch, scooting close to Phil and resting his head on the black haired man's shoulder, looking up and batting his eyelashes. "Just for you... I know it's still your favorite show." Dan grins and looks back towards the TV as Phil shifts in his seat, furious at being one-upped. 

"I was never ignoring you!" Phil lies, deciding he has to beat Dan at his own game. He slips one arm around the brunette and pulls his naked body closer, smiling as he feels Dan tense under his grasp. 

"Feeling confident today, are we?" he asks suggestively, waiting until Dan looks up to meet his gaze before raking his eyes down his best friend's body, praying his own doesn't react inappropriately and sighing with relief when nothing stirs within him. He's been desensitized, thank god.

"Maybe I'm just trying to get the guy I like's attention." Dan smirks and Phil raises his eyebrows.

"So your crush is a guy too?" he asks with a smile, already knowing the answer but pleased that he's getting more information out of Dan... it just means he's closer to winning.

"Yep." Dan responds, holding eye contact. Their faces are just inches apart and Phil doesn't miss how Dan gives him a small smirk and intentionally shifts closer, allowing his eyes to move down from Phil's gaze to his lips, holding steady there. "You know... maybe I do still like him..." Dan murmurs softly, and Phil's breath hitches as he can feel the warm air escape Dan's lips and flutter over his own, making them feel dry. 

"Oh yeah? Maybe I do too..." Phil whispers, his voice coming out raw.

"Interesting." Dan says with a smile, his eyes now going slowly between Phil's own and his lips. Finally he pulls back and stands up, Phil almost whining as the warm man leaves his arms. Dan stretches, flaunting everything for Phil to see before he begins walking away. Just as he's at the exit to the room he turns and looks over his shoulder, popping his hip out, his ass shining in the morning light. 

"I'm gonna go get dressed... film in a few?"

"Okay." Phil almost croaks, cursing himself because he knows that Dan won this exchange. Dan leaves and Phil slumps his shoulders in defeat.

It's okay. It's fine... he didn't admit anything. He can make it as obvious as he likes... it's clear neither of them is hiding their feelings. He just refuses to be the first to speak them out loud. 

He'll win next time. For now he's got to go fix his fringe and get ready to film.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan can't help but grin wildly at his phone after opening the invite from PJ. 

Generally he and Phil don't go out to many parties, but now he has other motivations to get him to say yes. 

Phil whines and complains the whole way, cursing Dan for RSVPing 'yes' on both of their behalves, but he allows himself to get dragged along and soon they're sitting on a couch in the corner of a dark room with lights shifting between different colors as a wave of people mill about, steadily becoming more and more drunk. 

Dan sips his drink carefully as he watches Phil hold his between his knees, observing the party. When someone Dan doesn't know comes and sits on part of the couch, he takes the opportunity to scoot closer to Phil, making sure their thighs and sides press together snugly. 

"You gonna drink that?" Dan asks mischievously. He wants Phil drunk. If Phil gets drunk maybe he'll lose. Dan wants to be tipsy, but he knows he needs to be careful because there's no way in hell he's getting sloppy enough to lose their little game. As intoxicating as Phil's cologne is up close mixed with the stench of alcohol and sweat in the air, Dan knows he needs to keep his head for this, so he makes himself take his time with his drink.

"Oh uh... yeah." Phil responds as he raises his drink quickly to his lips, taking a small sip. 

"Good. I can't be the only one making an idiot of myself tonight." Dan grins and leans in to bump Phil's shoulder with his own, earning him a small laugh and a blushy smile from Phil, making his heart flutter a bit in his chest. 

Within thirty minutes both men are sufficiently tipsy and Dan can't help but beam when Phil laughs at one of his stupid jokes and leans down, burying his head in Dan's chest as he laughs. 

"Okay, okay okay." Dan stammers after a few seconds, pulling Phil back to look at him, faces a bit closer than necessary. "About this guy you like..." Dan can't help but laugh a little when Phil practically spits on him with an abrupt laugh before coming back up and nodding, hiding his giggles behind a hand as he tries to show how attentive he's being. "Give me a few more hints! I need to start making some guesses." Dan grins and Phil thinks for a moment before smiling and looking around the room. 

"Alright... he has curly hair." Phil admits carefully and Dan grins before composing himself. 

"Yeah? PJ maybe?"

"Maybe."

"His eyes  _are_ gorgeous."

"That's true."

"Or could it be Anthony?" Dan asks, his giggles intensifying at the ridiculous conversation.

"Ooh yeah... Anthony's pretty hot, I'll give you that." Phil responds, turning and looking at Dan pointedly, making the brunette lose it altogether. Phil's obviously eluding to the torrent of comparisons Dan and Anthony have gotten on their looks, and he can't help but bite his lip as he grins at Phil, a moment of drunken, swaying silence dragging on between them.

"Yeah uh... yeah he is."

"Mhmm..." Phil agrees, staring at Dan intently, both men slowly tipping forward and towards each other before Phil shakes himself out of it and pulls back, eyes wide. "Anyways! I gave you a hint, now it's your turn!" 

"Okay." Dan agrees, blinking hard to ry to focus again. "Um... He is the most confusing person I've ever met." Dan decides eventually and Phil pulls his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Confusing?"

"He somehow manages to be the sweetest, most innocent and pure person I know, but he also might have an even dirtier mind than me... which is saying something. You should  _hear_ the innuendos this guy comes up with... he needs to be stopped. I just don't know how one person can be both at the same time." 

Phil giggles and Dan joins in, and soon they're leaning on each other and resting back against the couch as they try to curb their laughter but only cackle even harder, tears pricking at their eyes. 

Eventually PJ walks up and interrupts them with an offer of two more drinks when they take gladly. 

"Hey Phil! It's your crush!" Dan practically shouts with laughter, making Phil blush and punch his arm while PJ raises an eyebrow. 

"Sorry what?" The green eyed man with the alcohol asks and Dan just shakes his head, dismissing his own words. 

"Not important. Philly here has a crush and I'm trying to figure out who it is!" Dan giggles and PJ looks to Phil.

"Oh yeah? I have a pretty good guess." PJ says with a wry smile as he looks at the two men huddled together, leaning on each other with flushed cheeks and laughter still bubbling out of them softly. 

"Who do you think?" Dan is still talking louder than he needs to be, but he can't seem to quiet down so he just shrugs and looks up to PJ questioningly. 

"I mean... whose shoulder has he been leaning on all night?" PJ asks with a wink and walks away, leaving the men on the couch in shocked silence.

Someone said it.

Not directly... but much closer than anyone had yet. 

The silence stretches out for several moments before Dan finally puts his new drink down on a table, untouched, and Phil does the same. 

"Home?" Dan asks and Phil nods. They begin to leave and it doesn't escape Dan's awareness when Phil laces his fingers through Dan's, making the brunette let a small smile break out on his face as he looks at his feet, waiting for a taxi. 

By the time they enter their flat, all feelings of awkwardness are gone and they're giggling once again as they stumble through the rooms of their apartment. 

"PIZZA!" Phil nearly shouts, and soon a delivery man is on his way and the boys are collapsed on the couch, tangled together as they try to operate netflix in their drunken state. 

After three minutes of confused button-mashing, they finally have a TV show on and they relax as Dan shifts on the couch so he's laying down, pulling Phil with him and smiling as he wraps his arms around his best friend from behind, effectively trapping him into an all-encompassing protective spooning session. 

They don't usually cuddle except when they're drunk, and Dan loves these moments of allowances in their relationship, so he nuzzles his face deep in Phil's shoulder and peeks out to watch the show. 

Soon the pizza comes and they give the man a ridiculous tip since they can't be bothered to deal with change, stumbling back inside and leaning on each other as they eat their pizza. 

"Phil?" Dan asks after he's scarfed four slices, leaning back against the back of the couch. 

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been with a guy before?"

"No... have you?"

"No."

"Are you scared... because of your crush... you know?" Phil asks, putting a half eaten slice of pizza back in the box.

"Yeah... maybe a bit."

"Me too."

Silence drags out for several minutes before Dan finally summons the courage to be brave - justifying with himself that this doesn't technically make him lose their game, and worst comes to worst he can blame the alcohol. 

This is what leads Dan to turning and getting Phil to turn towards him, looking into those stormy blue eyes thoughtfully, vulnerably as he bites his lip. 

"You know... we could always just... help each other with that." Dan whispers and Phil nods, staring at Dan's lips as if in a trance. Both men lean forward slowly, their hands coming up to rest on each other's waists.

When they kiss it's gentle and short - just two pairs of lips pressing together, tasting the alcohol mixed with pizza from the other's mouths on their own as they pull away, eyes wide. 

"Um... thanks." Phil mumbles with an awkward laugh and Dan wrings his wrists, turning back to face the TV.

"No problem. Just figured we could both... you know... uh like... get used to it so if anything happens with the people we like, it's not the first time."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Mhm."

There's another span of about ten seconds of silence before Phil gets up and Dan finds himself standing quickly with him - not having told his body to do that - it simply working on its own. 

Immediately they're kissing again, fiercely, and this time it lasts a few moments before they pull away, eyes wide and lips wet as they breathe heavily. 

"I was uh... just gonna go to bed." Phil stammers and Dan nods vigorously as he straightens his shirt, stepping a few inches farther from Phil.

"Right uh yeah... um... good idea. Night."

"Night." 

Sleep takes Dan almost immediately, and though he's terrified and embarrassed, at least he didn't lose. He still can win this, and he intends to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey." 

Phil stiffens when he hears Dan's voice, looking up from his bowl of cereal to see his brunette flatmate standing awkwardly in the entrance to the lounge. 

"Hey." 

"Uh... can I come in?"

Phil's eyebrows come together in confusion - Dan lives here... what is he supposed to say? No?

"Yeah... of course." he responds and Dan carefully walks to the sofa and sits on the other side from Phil, sitting a bit too formally and looking down as his cheeks flush.

Several moments of silence pass, the tension in the room palpable. 

"So.... how are you?" Phil asks eventually and Dan lets out a huffed laugh, his shoulders collapsing in on his chest as he shakes his head.

"Not great." Dan admits and more silence stretches out as Phil tries to think of a way to reply.

"I'm sorry." he finally settles on, cringing internally at how awkward this entire conversation is turning out to be. 

"It's alright." Dan responds, then lets out a bit of a sick laugh. "I think I just may have embarrassed myself in front of that crush I told you about."

"Oh really?" Phil asks, his own smile beginning to tug at his lips as he meets Dan's gaze, who just nods as he smiles. An understanding is reached silently between the two - neither of them expected things to go where they did the night previous and they both feel awkward, so it'll be best to just move on and not speak of it. Once that understanding has been reached, Dan brushes himself off and stands up.

"Alright, ready to film?" 

Phil nods and soon they're in the gaming room filming a video, and all is back to normal. 

Their day quickly turns into a video game marathon once filming is done, and soon Phil is giggling as Dan leans his head on his shoulder at a loss, groaning loudly. 

"You're a dick."

"Sorry?" Phil asks, giggling at the brunette who's mumbling into his shoulder. 

"You're a dick. You threw a blue shell."

"Hey, you hit me with  _three_ bombs that game!"

"Yeah, but you waited until the end!"

"You're a bad sport, Howell."

"Yeah? Well you're a sneaky snek, Lester. You fool us all with that adorable disguise, but I know the truth!" Dan pulls back now to look at Phil fully with a grin across his face and Phil rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically.

"Poor Danny boy, he doesn't get to appreciate how adorable I am anymore. He can't even see it."

"Hey now, that's not true! I can fully appreciate your adorableness - I can just see the other side too!" 

"Oh, so you think I'm adorable, now do you?"

Dan pauses now, giving Phil a  _look_.

"What?" Phil asks innocently, but he can't hold his laughter in long, and soon he's cackling as he leans into Dan with his laughter. 

"See? Dick."

"I'm not a dick!"

"Yeah you are!" 

"Your mum's a dick!" 

"Hey!" Dan scolds, hitting Phil with a pillow, and both boys giggle as they immediately get dragged into a pillow fight, their controllers being tossed on the ground. Finally Phil concedes and accepts Dan as the winner when he's pinned to the couch with Dan over him, his wrists held tightly above his head. 

"Fine, fine! I'm a dick!" Phil nearly shouts and they both laugh lightly until the laughter begins to fade, and Phil finds himself staring up at Dan who is staring right back at him.

"An adorable dick." Dan finally speaks, and both men fall back into their laughter as Phil rolls his eyes. 

"The best dick?"

"A truly wonderful one."

"Even better than your crush?" Phil ventures to ask with a dangerous smile and Dan rolls his eyes dramatically.

"I'd say you're about on par." he responds and both men huff out a breath of laughter, and Phil's suddenly captivated again by the warm brown eyes hovering above his own - realizing that Dan's propped up over his entire body and they're just mere inches away. 

"Good." he finally breathes, looking up at Dan with wide eyes, his mouth twitching up in a small and inviting smile. 

"Phil..." Dan whispers, a conflicted look passing over his features. 

"Yeah?"

"This... we're being ridiculous." Dan says in a strained voice, but he doesn't pull away and Phil wants to hug him close, but he can't do much with his wrists still pinned to the sofa above him. 

"I... what do you mean?" Phil asks dumbly, knowing full well what Dan means, but suddenly too scared to say it out loud. 

"Phil..." Dan scolds, making a ' _really?'_ face with one eyebrow raised.

"Right." 

"So um...."

"Yeah." 

Both men just stare at each other for several seconds, and Phil is sure to keep his expression as open and comforting as possible, all the while trying to slow the racing of his heartbeat as it attempts to pound out of his chest. 

His breath hitches as Dan lowers himself slowly, adjusting when Dan lets go of his wrists, allowing him to bring them to hold the brunette's waist lightly and help guide him to rest his weight on top of Phil. 

When Dan's eyes close Phil's throat tightens and he has to remind himself to close his eyes too, tilting his face upwards - and then their lips are pressing softly together, moving gently, rolling with each other and Phil smiles softly when he hears a warm hum come from deep in Dan's throat. 

Their kiss doesn't last long, and soon Dan's pulling away and looking down at Phil. 

The black haired man didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't for his flatmate to bark out a loud laugh and scramble off of him to clutch his stomach, curling in on himself with fierce laughter.

Phil sits up in confusion, pulling his legs to his chest - suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. 

"What... Was it... was it bad?" Phil asks nervously, and immediately Dan's eyes go wide and he's coming up next to Phil and pulling him in for a hug, still laughing softly in his ear.

"Oh no... no Phil it's just... why did we wait so fucking long?" 

The words take a moment to sink in, but soon Phil's laughing too and both men come back together for another giggly kiss before pulling away and looking at each other, fondness clear in their shared gazes.

"Goddammit Phil Lester... You just had to go and make me fall for you." Dan shakes his head with a fond smile, and Phil's eyes go wide.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" Phil exclaims, raising his hands high in fists and opening his mouth in a wide smile.

"What?" Dan asks in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows, and Phil giggles as he pulls Dan in for one more soft kiss before leaning in towards his ear and whispering;

"I won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This was such a fun and light fic compared to what I've been writing lately, and thank you all so much for being so supportive :D Love you guys <3


End file.
